On ne ment pas au Maître de la Mort
by memepotter952504
Summary: Quand Harry rentre chez lui, il apprend que son mari, Phil, est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Mais voilà. Harry est le Maître de la Mort et possède la pierre. Etrangement Phil n'est pas apparu avec ses parents alors qu'il l'aime de tout son coeur. Il est donc vivant ! Le sorcier s'énerva. Celui qui avait osé mentir allait le payer. Défi d'Eden2356.


Bonjour, Bonjour,

Pour ce jour de la Saint Valentin, je viens avec ce petit OS avec ce ship un peu particulier. L'idée nous vient d'un défi d'Eden2356 une fois encore. J'adore les reprendre tellement ils sont inspirants.

Alors voici mon petit Harry Potter/Phil Coulson. Le SHIELD va s'en mordre un peu les doigts. Surtout Fury XD

Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**On ne ment pas au Maître de la Mort**

_Défi d'Eden2356 n°623_

Harry rentra chez lui avec une bouteille de vin. Noël approchait et il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à son mari après ces trois mois d'absence. Il travaillait sous couverture en Russie pour démanteler un groupe de sorciers terroristes. Cela avait été capital qu'il intervienne de par ses capacités et compétences, mais surtout que les malfrats risquaient de bientôt rompre le décret concernant le secret magique.

Il avait dû se faire discret. Il n'avait envoyé qu'une lettre à Phil et encore, à la moldue, pour le tenir au courant de la situation. Heureusement, maintenant l'affaire était bouclée, les malfrats jugés et emprisonnés et le secret magique préservé.

En arrivant par tranplanage dans son jardin, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la maison. C'était étrange. Puis, se souvenant du travail de Phil, il se dit qu'il devait être lui-même en mission ou en déplacement. Il était un moldu après tout.

Tout prenait plus de temps avec eux. C'était cela qu'Harry appréciait chez eux. Le plaisir de prendre du temps à faire les choses et ce sans l'aide de la magie. Et Phil était un moldu pour une organisation secrète gouvernementale nommée le SHIELD, qui était au courant pour le monde magique – ou du moins les patrons de l'organisation étaient au courant, ainsi que certains agents accrédités comme Phil … C'était lors d'une mission en collaboration avec leurs deux services qu'Harry l'avait rencontré et ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu. Et depuis, ils s'étaient revus hors du cadre professionnel.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et posa les clefs dans le plat en argent portant ses armoiries, celles des Potter. Il alluma et récupéra le courrier qui était sur le sol. Il y en avait beaucoup. Au moins une cinquantaine …

Il s'installa à la table de la salle à manger en chêne massif et commença progressivement à éplucher les enveloppes. Quelques factures, dont certaines des rappels avec intérêts … Il irait à Gringott's le lendemain pour régler cela. Cela prouvait que Phil n'était pas rentré depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs la couche de poussière sur les meubles et le sol confirmait cette impression.

Le sorcier tomba soudain sur une lettre du SHIELD qui lui était adressée. Il releva un sourcil dans un premier temps. Généralement, ce genre de courrier était adressé à Phil… La tasse de thé qu'il s'était préparée tomba à terre, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux et répandant le liquide fumant sur le carrelage brun chaud. Harry apporta une main tremblante sur son visage. Des larmes qu'il ne put contrôler coulèrent le long de ses joues. Phil … Il était … mort.

L'homme de trente et un ans se leva brutalement, bousculant la table sur une vingtaine de centimètres et il se précipita dans les escaliers. Il rentra dans sa chambre et fonça dans son dressing. Il récupéra une vieille boîte en métal qu'il avait récupérée de Severus Snape en héritage. A l'origine, elle ne contenait que des photos de sa mère, mais depuis, il y avait tous les souvenirs et objets de ses proches disparus, à l'exception de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la baguette de sureau qui étaient des objets du quotidien dans son travail.

Dans la boîte, il récupéra une vieille bague ornée d'une pierre sombre. La chevalière des Gaunt, celle de Voldemort. La dernière relique de la Mort. Il avait découvert avec le temps qu'il était devenu le Maître de la Mort. Enfin … Maître … plutôt dans le sens où dans un futur lointain, quand son corps mortel rendra l'âme, il deviendrait Roi et Seigneur de Helheim. Sa mort n'étant pas pour tout de suite, il ne s'y attardait pas encore mais par son statut, il gardait donc ces reliques qu'il ramènerait dans le futur dans le Royaume des Morts.

Là, il avait besoin de voir et de parler à Phil. Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre et surtout de dire au revoir. La mort, il pouvait l'accepter. Pas facilement, certes, mais il avait en quelque sorte l'habitude. Il était un survivant de guerre, de plus le Survivant ! Et aussi, c'était les risques du métier, tant celui de Phil que le sien. Il n'était jamais sûr qu'ils se revoient à chaque départ de mission. Ils le savaient l'un l'autre et l'avaient accepté.

Il semblerait que ce funeste jour soit arrivé. Phil … son amour …

Harry inspira profondément et fit tourner la bague trois fois dans sa main. Les fantômes de ses parents, Sirius, Remus mais aussi Dumbledore et Snape apparurent devant lui. Mais pas celui de Phil. Il n'était nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bonsoir, mon Chéri, » fit Lily. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« Bonsoir, Maman … et vous tous, » ajouta Harry avec émotion. « Je … je viens de rentrer et … je viens d'apprendre dans une lettre que … que Phil, mon mari, est … mort et … et je voulais lui parler une dernière fois … »

Tous les fantômes le regardèrent, debout devant lui, un visage terne et froid mais légèrement perplexe par la nouvelle.

« Si cette personne était chère à votre cœur, Potter, » intervint Snape d'une voix neutre. « Elle devrait être ici. Si elle ne l'est pas, soit vous n'y teniez pas tant que cela … »

« Severus ! » s'indigna Lily.

« Servilus ! » firent les trois Maraudeurs sur le même ton tandis que Dumbledore gardait le silence.

« … soit, » continua le défunt Maître des Potions, imperturbable. « Elle est encore en vie. »

Le sorcier réfléchit un instant aux paroles de l'homme qu'il avait pendant sa jeunesse détesté et qu'il avait commencé à respecter de manière posthume pour les actes et sacrifices qu'il avait faits. Ses paroles étaient pleines de sagesse, de logique. Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments pour Phil. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il en était certain. Il était également sûr de son artefact. La preuve était devant lui avec la présence des fantômes de son passé. Alors cela voulait dire que …

Son visage se durcit alors qu'il réfléchissait à la lettre, l'annonce… Il la fit venir à lui d'un geste négligent du poignet et la relut. Et encore une troisième fois pour être sûr. Il se redressa et fixa son regard sur les fantômes. Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Je vais tuer Fury, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, glacial.

« Mon cher Harry, » dit alors Dumbledore. « Pourquoi aller à une telle extrémité ? »

« Parce que ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce type se fout de ma gueule ! » répliqua le sorcier avec une colère froide et noire.

Il sortit son téléphone et tenta d'appeler le directeur Fury. Après plusieurs tonalités, il tomba sur la messagerie. Il raccrocha avec frustration et balança l'appareil sur le lit. Il passa une main sur son visage et se mit à respirer profondément pour se contrôler. Tous les objets dans la pièce, meubles et bibelots tremblaient sous l'effet de sa magie crépitante.

« Calme-toi, Harry, » fit Remus. « S'énerver ne sert à rien."

« Remus. J'ai trente et un ans, » répondit Harry, légèrement mordant. « Et j'ai développé mon coté serpentard depuis la guerre. »

« Vous, Serpentard ? » interrompit Snape en relevant un sourcil. « Il n'y a rien de serpentard en vous, Potter. Rien du tout ! »

« Je suis un Serpentard refoulé, » corrigea l'homme. « J'aurais du finir à Serpentard d'après le Choixpeau. »

« C'est vrai, Severus, » intervint Dumbledore. « Harry m'en a touché deux mots durant sa scolarité. »

« Alors là, j'ai _tout_ entendu, » soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Donc, j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir ce que je veux, à savoir mon mari mais … ce sera sans foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. D'abord, j'envoie un mail et s'il n'obtempère pas, je détruirai le SHIELD de la même manière que j'ai détruit n'importe quel organisme criminel ces dernières années. De l'intérieur… »

Severus Snape eut un rictus en entendant cela.

« Mais Harry, » tenta Lily. « Ne te fais pas ennemi de la Nation. »

« La mort, je peux tolérer, » contra le fils. « Je connais les risques de nos métiers ! Avec tous ceux que j'ai perdus, je suis l'un des mieux placés à comprendre ! Mourir pour son pays, je le respecte tout à fait. J'étais même prêt à mourir moi-même cette nuit-là, comme à chaque fois que je pars en mission. »

Les fantômes se regardèrent à nouveau un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur le sorcier.

« Mais qu'on me mente ! » continua ce dernier avec véhémence. « Surtout sur la vie de quelqu'un ! La vie de Phil ! Ca, je ne le supporte pas ! »

La voix d'Harry était devenue basse et menaçante, égale à celle de Snape de son vivant, alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il en est exactement, Harry, » dit alors Sirius. « Agis comme bon te semble mais sois prudent. Nous ne voudrions pas te voir trop tôt ici. »

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier britannique hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

« Cela m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, » répliqua-t-il. « Oui, même vous, professeur Snape, » ajouta-t-il suite au reniflement dédaigneux du Serpentard. « Votre présence me manque parfois, surtout à proximité d'un chaudron. »

« Vous les faites toujours exploser, » ricana le Maître des Potions.

« Bien que cela arrive parfois, ce n'était pas ma spécialité mais bien celle de Seamus Finnigan, je crois, » rit doucement Harry.

Il les observa longuement avant de soupirer.

« Je vous aime, » fit-il avec émotion. « Et professeur Snape, merci de vos lumières. »

Le Serpentard fixa son ancien élève pendant quelques instants, figé de stupeur, alors que tous les autres avaient un sourire amusé.

« De rien, Mr Potter, » répondit-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

Harry sourit et lâcha la chevalière sur le lit tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses parents. Il les vit peu à peu s'effacer à son regard. Il rangea alors l'artefact dans sa précieuse boîte et redescendit dans le salon afin de récupérer l'ordinateur portable de Phil.

Ils avaient tous deux instauré une règle. Ne jamais rapporter le travail à la maison – ou du moins, pas intentionnellement – mais avoir au moins la possibilité de contacter le patron de l'un et de l'autre en cas de besoin. Nick Fury ne répondant pas au téléphone, il lui enverrait donc un mail. Et bien salé !

xXxXxXx

_Directeur Fury, _

_Je viens de prendre connaissance de la lettre annonçant la mort de mon mari, Phil Coulson-Potter-Black. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me dire la vérité ! Vous savez qui je suis et ce que je suis ! J'ai un moyen de savoir si mon mari est mort ou vivant. _

_Il est vivant ! _

_Je vous prie donc de me communiquer sa localisation, ou mieux de le ramener au pays dans les plus brefs délais. _

_Si d'ici une semaine, je n'entends pas de ses nouvelles, je viendrai personnellement m'occuper de vous et vous faire comprendre que je déteste qu'on me mente !_

_Bien à vous, _

_Harry James Potter-Black-Coulson. _

xXxXxXx

Nick Fury ferma le mail et le jeta dans la corbeille. Il avait autre chose à faire que s'attarder sur des menaces vides et insignifiantes. Il avait la reconstruction de New York à l'œil, la surveillance des matériaux extra-terrestres également pour éviter que trop de personnes n'en prennent pour les revendre au marché noir. Et il devait aussi s'occuper de Loki ! Il avait pu obtenir du Seigneur Odin qu'il revienne sur Terre pour répondre à certaines questions – savoir s'ils devaient craindre une autre attaque extra-terrestre – et aider à la reconstruction.

« Directeur Fury, » fit la voix de l'agent Hill à l'interphone. « Thor est arrivé. Avec Loki. »

« Bien, Agent Hill. Envoyez-les dans la salle de conférence numéro 2. Contactez aussi les Avengers. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Nick Fury se leva et se dirigea à travers les couloirs du SHIELD.

xXxXxXx

La première rencontre avec Loki et l'équipe Avengers se passa plutôt bien. Il y avait certes des tensions mais selon le Dieu du Tonnerre, le Dieu-Sorcier était privé de ses pouvoirs par le Père-de-Toute-Chose. Il en avait suffisamment juste pour maintenir son apparence. La discussion, teintée par moment de pics et de sarcasmes de chaque côté, apporta beaucoup de réponses.

Une nouvelle attaque extra-terrestre n'était en théorie pas prévue ou si cela devait arriver, Loki n'en savait rien. Elle n'était toutefois pas à exclure puisque la première avait échoué. Le Dieu du Chaos avait en échange de cette incertitude, et poussé par Thor, donné les points faibles de l'armée Chitauri et avait parlé du peu qu'il savait de l'Autre.

Nick Fury retournait ce jour-là pour discuter de la suite, notamment de la participation à la reconstruction de la ville. Ce que pouvait faire Thor et Loki pour aider à l'effort …

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide du mégalomane ! » s'exclama Stark. « Il ne pourrait que détruire ce qu'on a peiné à remettre en place ! »

« Stark, ça suffit ! » répliqua Fury.

« Homme d'acier, ne parlez pas de mon frère de cette façon ! »

« Thor, arrête de prendre ma défense, » fit alors le Dieu du Chaos en retenant un soupir. « Et je me passerai bien des commentaires du mégalomane de Midgard, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Iron Man. « Quant à vous aider, sans mes pouvoirs, je ne suis d'auc… »

Loki fut interrompu par une voix dans un haut-parleur.

« Directeur Fury, un intrus vient d'entrer dans nos locaux par la force et se dirige droit sur vous. »

« Interceptez-le, » ordonna alors Fury.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Tous les Avengers se préparèrent à recevoir l'intrus, sortant chacun ses armes, Stark mettant lui-même son armure par sécurité. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux corbeau entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'une veste en cuir. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de colère, derrière des lunettes rondes. Ses cheveux voletaient dangereusement autour de lui, malgré l'absence totale de vent, tandis qu'il serrait un bâton dans sa main. Les deux billes émeraudes parcoururent rapidement la pièce, scannant les visages, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celui de Fury.

« Nicholas Fury, où est Phil Coulson-Potter-Black ? »

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda le directeur en pointant son arme, au même titre que les autres – sauf Thor et Loki – vers l'intrus.

« Harry Potter, » dit immédiatement le Dieu du Chaos à la place de l'homme, surprenant tout le monde. « Quoi ? Rien d'étonnant à ce que je connaisse les sorciers de Midgard. En particulier lui. Il a une grande renommée sur cette planète et il est aussi très connu à Helheim. »

« Helheim ?! » répéta Thor, choqué. « Mais il est encore vivant ! »

« C'est …, » commença Loki.

« Je suis le Maître de la Mort, » répondit Harry Potter avec une colère contrôlée.

« Impossible ! » réfuta le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Impossible n'est pas sorcier, Thor, » soupira Loki. « Harry Potter est le Maître de la Mort depuis une dizaine d'années midgardiennes maintenant. Il deviendra le Seigneur de Helheim à sa mort. » Il secoua la tête avec dépit. « La question, maintenant, est : qui a été assez stupide pour énerver le sorcier le plus pacifique de la planète ? »

« Il se trouve, Seigneur Loki, que l'on m'a envoyé un courrier m'annonçant la mort de mon mari, l'Agent Coulson. Or, en tant que Maître de la Mort, je suis capable de prendre contact avec les défunts qui me sont chers. Etrangement, Phil n'est pas présent auprès d'eux. » Le Sauveur du monde sorcier britannique fixa le directeur du SHIELD. « J'ai envoyé un mail, il y a de cela une semaine, jour pour jour, » continua-t-il alors que sa magie crépitait autour de lui, menaçante. « Mail qui a été lu et ignoré ! Alors je vais être très clair ! Soit mon mari m'est rendu maintenant. Soit je détruis le SHIELD pièce par pièce ! »

« Sauf que Phil Coulson est mort, » dit Steve Rogers.

« Moi, je pense le contraire, » rétorqua Loki qui ne quittait pas le sorcier des yeux. « Sinon, il ne serait pas là. Et je le dis déjà, premièrement, je n'ai pas de pouvoir – Merci, Odin – donc, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger de sa colère. Et deuxièmement, même si je les avais, je ne suis pas assez fou pour me mesurer au Maître de la Mort et surtout vexer ma fille en le faisant ! »

Le fait que Loki tienne le nouveau venu en respect en choqua plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Mais Nick Fury resta camper sur ses positions.

« L'Agent Coulson est mort, tué par le Dieu Loki lui-même, » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Thor, on sort, » fit alors Loki en se levant. « Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette salle avec un inconscient ! S'ils veulent mourir, c'est leur problème, pas le nôtre ! »

« Fuir devant l'ennemi n'est pas très noble, mon frère, » rétorqua le Dieu du Tonnerre en sortant son marteau.

« Sachant qu'il peut invoquer la Mort quand il le veut, moi je ne reste pas ! Meurs donc si tel est ton vœu ! »

Le Dieu du Chaos était sur le chemin de la sortie quand la porte fut refermée violemment d'un coup de baguette et verrouillée d'un autre. Loki se figea sur place et garda le sorcier à l'œil. Il se sentait légèrement démuni, pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Il recula en voyant le regard émeraude enragé se poser sur lui. Il déglutit.

« Vous avez touché à Phil ? » demanda dangereusement Harry.

« Possible, » répondit le Dieu sur ses gardes. « Je suis responsable de la mort d'un grand nombre de Midgardiens, bien que je n'étais pas totalement maître de mes mouvements, cela dit. J'ai été moi-même manipulé. »

« Foutaise ! » cracha directement Clint Barton qui tenait son arc, une flèche pointée entre les deux yeux de l'intrus. « C'est toi qui a manipulé l'esprit des autres et en faire tes marionnettes ! »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils alors qu'il menaçait le groupe de sa baguette. Il fit disparaître toutes les armes, ainsi que l'armure de Tony Stark. Même Mjolnir était hors de vue. Les Avengers et Loki se tendirent. Ce dernier sentait le danger arriver et était totalement incapable de se défendre.

« Si je prouve mes dires, » tenta-t-il alors. « Me croirez-vous, Harry Potter ? »

« Personne ne croira le Dieu des Mensonges et de la Tromperie, Loki. Ta langue ne peut que mentir. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Les propos du blond, supposé être le frère du Seigneur Loki, ne lui plaisaient pas. Ils faisaient même écho à ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu étant petit ou un peu à Poudlard.

« Seigneur Loki, je vous laisse le choix, » proposa-t-il. « Veritaserum ou Serment ? »

« Qu'avez-vous pas compris dans … ? » commença le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Silence, » siffla le sorcier.

« Vous me devez le respect, Mortel ! » dit alors Thor d'une voix dure.

« Thor, la ferme ! » répliqua Loki en jetant un regard noir à son frère avant de se tourner vers le Midgardien aux yeux émeraudes. « Je suis totalement démuni. Un serment m'est impossible. Je serais dans l'impossibilité de résister au véritaserum. »

« Cela n'existe pas, » contra Natasha Romanov.

« Vous n'est pas sorcière, » répliqua Harry. « Vous êtes ignorante du monde qui vous entoure ! Mais demandez à votre directeur. Lui est habileté à connaître notre existence. »

« Il dit vrai, » avoua Nick Fury à contrecoeur. « Les sorciers existent. »

« Veritaserum donc, » dit Harry avant de disparaitre dans un pop.

« Où est-il ? » s'exclamèrent les membres de la pièce en se tournant vers Fury.

« Plus important encore, » s'exclama Clint Barton. « Où sont nos armes ?! »

Loki retint un soupir de soulagement. Il se passa une main sur le visage et reprit place à la table auprès de son frère. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Où est-il ? » répétèrent plusieurs Avengers.

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Il a transplané. Il va revenir, je pense. »

« Vous pensez ? » répéta Fury d'une voix mortellement basse.

« Oui, Misérable Mortel ! Je pense ! »

« Loki ! » fit Thor sur un ton plein d'avertissements.

Le sorcier réapparut dans la pièce avec un flacon transparent en main.

« Je jure sur ma magie que ceci est du veritaserum, » dit-il en venant le poser devant le Dieu du Chaos. « Maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Loki, je t'interdis de …, » commença Thor.

« La ferme, Thor ! » coupa Loki d'une voix forte. « Pour une fois dans ta vie, la ferme ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un daigne enfin croire ma bonne foi, que je veuille dire la vérité … Durant tous ces siècles, jamais personne n'a daigné me croire ! Alors maintenant qu'il y en a un, je ne vais pas me priver ! »

L'émotion était palpable dans la voix du Dieu du Chaos. Elle tremblait légèrement. Thor resta interdit. Loki se tourna vers le sorcier de Midgard et vit ce dernier hocher la tête. Il était compréhensif. Il devait avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire.

Harry n'oubliait pas son mari, mais il semblerait que tout était lié. Loki prit la potion et la but devant les yeux interdits de son frère et ceux curieux et méfiants des autres. Il s'installa à sa place et attendit. Harry se mit debout devant lui et observa le regard vert pailleté d'or se faire vitreux tandis que les muscles du visage du dieu se détendaient. Le veritaserum faisait son office.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix posée.

Simple question de contrôle.

« Loki Laufeyson, fils adoptif du Seigneur Odin, Père-de-Toute-Chose, Dieu du Chaos, de la Discorde, des Mensonges, du Vent, du Feu, de la Glace, des Farces et des Enfants, » répondit Loki d'une voix monotone.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

« Harry Potter, le Survivant. Fils de Lily et James Potter, vainqueur du Mage Noir Lord Voldemort et Maître de la Mort. Futur Seigneur et Roi de Helheim. »

Les Avengers observèrent la scène, surpris. Loki répondait sans même chercher à jouer avec l'intrus nommé Potter. Il répondait simplement. Il ne semblait en fait même pas conscient des réponses qu'il donnait. Ou à peine.

« Bien. Dites-moi les événements qui ont mené à la mort de l'agent du SHIELD Phil Coulson-Potter-Black. »

« J'ai reçu l'ordre de trouver le Tesseract et pour l'attendre, je devais vous piéger avec le sceptre. C'est pourquoi je me suis laissé prendre et enfermer. Tout cela pour ouvrir un portail à New York afin que l'armée Chitauri arrive sur Midgard. Dans quel but, je l'ignore. »

« Et l'Agent Coulson ? » redemanda Harry.

« J'ai attaqué et tué de nombreuses personnes, » avoua le Dieu du Chaos, la voix toujours aussi monotone. « Tant des civils que des agents. Je ne vois pas qui est précisément l'Agent Coulson. »

« Tu t'enfuyais de la cage de verre et tu m'y a piégé, » intervint Thor en serrant les poings.

Loki ne réagit pas aux propos de son frère. Le britannique leva la main pour empêcher quiconque d'intervenir.

« Racontez-moi votre évasion, » dit-il simplement.

« Un homme dont j'avais pris le contrôle grâce au sceptre est venu me libérer. Je n'ai fait que jouer avec des illusions pour piéger Thor et l'enfermer dans la boîte de verre réservée au monstre vert. » Banner ronchonna discrètement. « Par acquis de conscience, j'avais fait un double de moi-même comme je le fais toujours en milieu hostile et j'ai regardé les choses se faire. J'allais faire en sorte que Thor fasse une chute du vaisseau quand un agent ennemi m'a menacé avec une arme à feu. Je n'ai fait qu'écarter un obstacle de mon chemin en plantant le sceptre dans son dos. J'ai ensuite fait tomber la cage de verre et Thor dans le vide avant de partir. »

Harry serra les poings de colère mais ne dit rien, contenant sa rage. Il inspira profondément pour remettre ses idées en place. C'étaient les risques du métier. Loki était un ennemi et Phil n'avait fait que son travail.

« Cet homme que vous avez transpercé de votre sceptre, » fit-il après un instant, d'une voix bien trop contrôlée pour être naturelle. « L'avez-vous tué ? »

« Quand je suis parti, il était encore en vie. »

Harry porta alors un regard noir vers Nick Fury. Il agita sa baguette d'un geste qu'il voulait négligeant et sans importance, sachant parfaitement que tous la fixaient avec suspicion. Cela lui permit de cacher son but ultime alors qu'il agitait discrètement son autre main.

« Merci, Seigneur Loki, » dit-il avec froideur. « Maintenant, Directeur Fury. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui est arrivé ensuite à mon mari ! Vous devez très certainement le savoir, vous qui aimez toujours tout contrôler … »

« L'Agent Coulson est mort, » répéta Nick Fury d'une voix qui était sans appel.

« Dans ce cas, rendez-moi son corps afin que je lui rende hommage ! » rétorqua le sorcier qui attendait simplement que les effets de la potion agissent.

Il avait envoyé directement dans l'estomac du Directeur du SHIELD le contenu d'un deuxième flacon de veritaserum.

« Impossible. »

« C'est. Mon. Mari ! » siffla lentement Harry. « Je suis en droit de réclamer sa dépouille ! »

Ils se disputèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Les Avengers étaient d'accord avec le sorcier qui était de toute évidence ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour l'Agent Phil Coulson. Pendant ce temps, les effets de la potion se dissipèrent chez Loki et ce dernier reprit peu à peu son état normal. Dans le même temps, le regard de Fury se fit vitreux alors qu'il devenait plus docile et détendu.

Harry eut alors un sourire mauvais, maraudeur. Loki remarquant rapidement ce qui venait de se passer ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Bien joué, » dit-il à l'égard du sorcier.

« Je suis un Serpentard refoulé, fils et filleul de deux des cancres les plus farceurs de ce siècle à Poudlard, » répondit ce dernier en haussant des épaules. « C'est dans le sang. »

Il se tourna vers le directeur du SHIELD. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans l'unique œil sombre de l'homme, l'autre étant caché par un bandeau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Nicholas Joseph Fury, directeur du SHIELD, » répondit l'homme d'une voix monotone.

« L'Agent Coulson est-il en vie ? »

« Oui. »

Des expressions et exclamations de choc se firent entendre, les yeux étaient tournés vers l'homme au bandeau. Tony Stark sortit son téléphone et demanda à JARVIS, son IA, de faire une recherche.

« Où est-il ? » demanda alors Harry d'une voix qui laissait entendre légèrement son soulagement.

« Sous couverture fantôme. Il doit faire le mort afin d'assurer la suite des événements. »

« Où est-il ? » répéta le sorcier.

« Je l'ai, » intervint alors le multimilliardaire. « Il est en Angleterre. » Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui avec espoir. « Dans la ville de Godric's Hallow. »

« Godric's Hollow, » corrigea Harry avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. « Où tout a commencé. Pas bête, Phil … Tu savais que j'y retournerai… »

Son regard se posa sur le Directeur du SHIELD et il choisit de se venger sans pour autant devenir un meurtrier.

« _Crache-Limace_, » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Nick Fury.

L'homme se pencha en avant et se mit à vomir de grosses limaces baveuses sur le sol et la table de réunion. Tous furent écoeurés du spectacle, en plus du choc. A l'exception de Thor habitué aux frasques de Loki et qui regardait la scène d'un air blasé. Et de Loki évidemment qui arborait un sourire espiègle sur son visage, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la baguette se poser sur lui.

« _Levicorpus_, » ajouta le sorcier en fixant le Dieu du Chaos.

« Espèce de …, » commença ce dernier, outré, avant d'être interrompu.

« C'est pour Phil. Soyez heureux que je me limite à cela. Comme l'avez dit vous-même, je peux faire bien pire. »

Le sorcier disparut à nouveau dans un transplanage, laissant les choses telles quelles derrière lui. Il fallut attendre plusieurs heures pour que les sortilèges se dissipent. Nick Fury cessa de cracher des limaces, Loki retomba lourdement sur le plancher des vaches et les armes de tout le monde réapparut dans un coin de la pièce.

Ils étaient libérés du mauvais coup du célèbre Harry Potter. Toutefois, le Directeur du SHIELD avait encore à répondre aux questions des Avengers et elles étaient nombreuses….

xXxXxXx

Harry avait rapidement rempli les formulaires pour prendre un portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Son nom pouvait lui donner quelques avantages parfois. Il n'aimait pas trop s'en servir mais là, la colère et l'angoisse pour son Phil d'amour lui enlevait cette gêne momentanée.

Il transplana vite pour Godric's Hollow. Les rues étaient enneigées et le vent était glacial. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures déjà. Des cantiques de Noël se faisaient entendre dans l'église du village. Le sorcier s'avança dans les rues, serrant son gros manteau noir autour de lui. Il croisa la statue sorcière qui représentait ses parents et lui-même alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Il leur fit un léger sourire avant de reprendre le chemin du cimetière.

La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, c'était avec Hermione et ils étaient en cavale. Il retrouva bien vite la tombe de ses parents. Elle semblait entretenue. Quelqu'un était venu y déposer des fleurs de lys et des asphodèles, rassemblées en un gros bouquet. Il se pencha pour voir s'il y avait une carte pour connaître la personne qui s'occupait ainsi de ses parents. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Phil sur le morceau de carton légèrement humide à cause de la neige. Encore un peu et il l'aurait manquée, elle était cachée entre des fleurs.

La carte portait un numéro de téléphone en plus de sa signature. Harry la garda précieusement, la glissant dans sa poche et il sortit sa baguette. Il fit apparaître une couronne de roses et de lys blanches et noires supplémentaires et la posa sur la tombe. Il posa sa main sur la pierre froide et resta quelques instants songeurs avant de se redresser. Il quitta le cimetière et sortit son téléphone portable ainsi que la carte.

« _Allô ? »_

_« Phil ? »_

_« Harry ? »_

_« Oui…, »_ Le sorcier renifla sous l'émotion alors qu'il entendait à nouveau sa voix. « _Oui, Phil ! C'est moi ! Où es-tu ? »_

Harry enregistra rapidement l'adresse et s'y dirigea prestement, des larmes de soulagement contenues dans ses yeux. Il sonna à la porte et attendit avec une légère impatience. Quand elle s'ouvrit et qu'il croisa ses yeux gris, le sorcier sourit. Phil était là, devant lui, tenant une arme à feu dans sa main droite. Il vit le moldu soupirer de soulagement alors qu'il déchargeait son arme pour la rendre inoffensive. Il vint immédiatement après dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie et l'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis une éternité. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

Sentant déjà la morsure du froid en cette nuit de Noël, Phil laissa bien rapidement entrer son mari et l'amena au salon devant le feu de cheminée. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement, heureux de se retrouver avant de se séparer, à bout de souffle. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Les meubles étaient simples et fonctionnels. Le strict minimum pour survivre. Une table, deux chaises, un canapé devant la cheminée, un bureau avec une troisième chaise. En montant, il pouvait déjà deviner qu'il n'y retrouverait qu'un lit double et une armoire.

« Toujours aussi peu matérialiste, à ce que je vois, » rit-il alors qu'il le tenait toujours par la main.

« J'attendais que tu me retrouves. »

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent encore, appréciant chacun le goût de l'autre, son odeur, son toucher. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois encore à bout de souffle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front.

« Ton boss, » murmura Harry avec une légère colère dans la voix. « J'allais le tuer. Il a refusé de me répondre. »

« Qu'as-tu fait à Nick Fury, Harry ? » fit Phil, soudain tendu, alors qu'il connaissait bien l'histoire de son mari et son coté maraudeur pour ce qui était des revanches.

Ils s'écartèrent et se dirigèrent en cuisine, se tenant toujours par la main. Ils préparèrent du thé.

« Juste du veritaserum glissé en douce dans son estomac pour qu'il me dise la vérité et un crache-limace bien placé. »

« Hmm… Tu as encore été gentil. »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois que je le croise, » promit le sorcier avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Me faire croire à ta mort ! »

« C'est vraiment mal te connaître, » confirma le moldu en soupirant. « Tu n'es pas du genre à laisser passer les choses sans un minimum d'explication. »

« Sans compter le fait qu'il ne voulait pas, dans le cas de ta mort, me remettre ta dépouille. La prochaine fois, cet enfoiré, je le tue ! »

Muni chacun d'une tasse, l'anglais de thé, l'américain de café, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, leur front se touchant presque. Ils étaient bien au chaud devant la cheminée qui ronronnait. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, calme et paisible. On n'entendait que le cliquetis des cuillères de métal sur la porcelaine bon marché.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda Phil.

« Oui, » répondit le sorcier d'une voix neutre. « Le Seigneur Loki me l'a avoué sous veritaserum aussi. Il l'a bu sans aucune contrainte. Il voulait qu'on le croie. Il m'a aussi avoué que quand il est parti de cet engin volant moldu, il t'avait laissé vivant derrière lui. Certes blessé, mais vivant. Je me suis vengé de lui aussi mais le gros de ma colère est resté contre ton patron qui m'a royalement ignoré. Je veux bien que j'aime mon anonymat mais il y a des limites quand même ! »

« Pourtant … »

« Il n'en avait rien à foutre de qui j'étais, » coupa Harry soudain remonté. « Même le Dieu du Chaos me témoignait plus de respect que ce veracrasse ! »

Phil soupira.

« L'idiot … »

« Même quand le Seigneur Loki a affirmé que je pouvais très bien savoir la vérité en ce qui concerne les morts, Fury est resté campé sur sa version. _L'Agent Coulson est mort_. J'avais envie de lui arracher son œil et de le lui faire bouffer à chaque mensonge ! Quand le veritaserum a commencé à agir, j'ai pu enfin en tirer quelque chose, et encore, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a donné ta localisation, c'est Iron Man ! »

« Tony Stark ? » s'étonna le Moldu.

« Oui. Je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça, » répondit Harry, songeur.

Phil soupira à nouveau et glissa sa main sur le visage de son mari et la fit glisser jusque sur sa nuque.

« Enfin, nous voilà à nouveau réunis. J'ai choisi cet endroit parce que je savais que tu y reviendrais à un moment ou à un autre. Que tu saches pour moi ou non. »

« C'est ici que mon histoire a commencé, » sourit le sorcier en retour. « Tout me rattache à cette petite ville. Tu as très bien choisi. »

Harry embrassa son aimé avec passion, veillant à ce que leurs tasses ne se renversent ni ne se refroidissent. Il glissa une main possessive dans son dos, avide d'avoir de nouveau ce corps contre lui.

« Doucement ! » couina le moldu alors qu'il y avait une expression de douleur sur son visage. « Je suis toujours blessé. »

Harry s'écarta légèrement les sourcils froncés, soucieux.

« Montre-moi, » murmura-t-il.

« Ca va. C'est juste que la plaie n'est pas encore totalement refermée. »

« Montre-moi, » répéta son mari avec autorité sans pour autant élever la voix. « N'oublie pas que je suis un sorcier. »

« D'accord, » soupira Phil.

Il retira sa chemise avec des gestes lents et avec beaucoup de précaution afin de dévoiler un torse bandé.

« Une infirmière vient deux fois par semaine pour s'en occuper, » expliqua-t-il.

« Okay… Eh bien, c'est fini ! Je ne te lâche plus, » dit Harry en défaisant les bandes avec précaution, prenant soin de se désinfecter les mains d'un sort au préalable.

Il vit une plaie tenue fermée par des points de sutures sombres. Des fils en dépassaient et cela suintait un peu. Il fronça le nez. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

« Ne bouge pas, » ordonna-t-il doucement.

Il se leva et sortit sa valise de sa poche, l'agrandissant d'un coup de baguette. Il sortit immédiatement son coffret à potions et y prit de l'essence de dictame.

« Cela risque de piquer un peu, » prévint-il avant de l'appliquer.

Phil retint un grognement alors qu'il serrait les poings. La douleur était supportable cela dit. Harry vit avec satisfaction les chairs abîmées et suintantes se réparer rapidement. Ce n'était pas encore totalement guéri. Il restait encore une légère entaille peu profonde, superficielle et la peau rougie tout autour.

« Il faudra que j'en remette demain, » dit-il en rangeant la fiole de dictame. « Mais c'est comme si tu t'étais coupé à quelque chose maintenant. Cela devrait beaucoup moins te faire souffrir. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ?! »

« Les soins sorciers sont bien plus pratiques et rapides que les soins moldus, » rit son mari. « Je croyais qu'après ces années à vivre avec moi que tu l'avais compris. »

Phil essaya quelques mouvements du dos, faisant rouler un peu ses muscles avec précautions. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus aucune douleur. Il sourit et vint embrasser avec passion son sorcier de mari pour le remercier.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent encore, s'enlaçant étroitement et rapidement, le moldu se retrouva à califourchon sur le sorcier. Ils se sentirent vite à l'étroit dans leur pantalons respectifs tandis que ses longs mois de séparations se faisaient sentir tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Leur souffle se fit plus court et haché à mesure que leur désir montait.

Ils gémissaient et grognait puis, n'en pouvant plus, Harry jeta un sort d'allègement sur son mari et le souleva pour monter les escaliers. Phil rit doucement entre deux baisers, tout à fait ravi de l'initiative et resta accroché à son amant, tel un koala, lui mordillant l'oreille, amenant à lui des gémissements délicieux.

Une fois sur le lit, le sorcier se laissa dominer et déshabiller à la moldu. Il voulait redécouvrir le corps de Phil, et il savait qu'il voulait en faire autant. Et ils allaient faire les choses bien, avec amour, avec passion, sans magie. Ils auraient d'autres occasions pour les amusements du bout de la baguette…

Ils partirent pour une des nuits d'amour les plus longues de toute leur relation.

Après plusieurs heures à s'aimer et à se le prouver, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, Phil dos contre le torse de son sorcier. Ils étaient épuisés et en sueur. Toutefois, le sourire léger sur leur visage témoignait le fait qu'ils étaient heureux et à nouveau un, ensemble. Tels étaient les vœux de leur mariage.

« Tu m'as manqué, Phil, » murmura Harry en embrassant son épaule lourdement marqué.

« Toi aussi Harry. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, » murmura l'agent du SHIELD en retour.

« Plus jamais, je ne te laisserais en danger, » promit le sorcier. « Je t'en fais la promesse. »

« Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux tenir. »

« Hmmm, Phil ? »

« Oui ? »

« Celle-là, j'aurais intérêt à la tenir, » répondit Harry en riant doucement. « Je viens de faire un serment magique. Soit nous affrontons les dangers ensemble, soit je meurs en te laissant seul. »

« Harry ! »

Le moldu se retourna pour fixer les yeux de son mari. Ils étaient vibrants d'émotions.

« J'ai cru mourir pendant un instant, Phil. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Seul l'artefact des Gaunt m'a permis de savoir la vérité. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cela. Dorénavant, je reste avec toi, quoi que puissent dire nos patrons. Si je veux, je peux même démissionner. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque pour vivre. Je te protégerais de ma vie, Phil. Parce que je t'aime. »

« Oh, Harry… Mon amour. »

Le moldu ne put que venir l'embrasser avec passion encore avant de s'endormir contre sa poitrine. Il était le plus heureux des hommes.

xXxXxXx

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Harry se réveilla et attrapa sa baguette par réflexe. Phil s'habillait déjà de son pyjama et son peignoir noirs. Il avait confiance en les capacités de son époux pour les protéger. La magie était bien plus efficace qu'une arme.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » demanda le sorcier dans un murmure.

« Non, » répondit le moldu en prenant par acquis de conscience son arme avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le Sauveur soupira et sortit rapidement du lit pour enfiler un pantalon d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un voisin mais dans le doute, autant le suivre ...

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Les deux amants descendirent les escaliers et Phil alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se trouvait ... Nick Fury.

« Monsieur ? » dit le moldu, surpris.

« Il faut vous évacuer, Agent Coulson, » fit le Directeur du SHIELD. « Votre localisation a été compromise. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Phil en laissant entrer l'homme.

« Un homme est venu au bureau, prétextant être votre mari et il a exigé qu'on vous ramène ... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être parce que je suis son mari, » siffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui. « Vous avez un problème avec moi, Fury ? »

Nick Fury pointa son arme vers le sorcier. Ce dernier lui lança immédiatement un _expelliarmus_ et, pour faire bonne mesure, un _incarcerem_. L'homme borgne se retrouva ligoté sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il fusillait le Sauveur de son oeil noir.

« Harry ! » s'indigna Phil.

« Il allait me tirer dessus ! » se défendit le sorcier. « Et j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être avec mon mari ! Maintenant, peut-être devrais-je amener ce cancrelat auprès du Ministre de la magie lui-même et faire en sorte que sa carrière soit ruinée pour qu'il nous laisse tranquilles ... »

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus menaçante alors qu'il agitait sa baguette. Fury se retrouva bien vite ficelé sur une chaise sans la possibilité de pouvoir se lever ni même bouger le petit doigt. Harry s'approcha de lui dangereusement.

« Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, » dit-il après avoir vérifié la solidité des liens par principe. « Je vous stupéfixe. Suis-je clair ? »

« Vous assommez en quelque sorte, » expliqua Phil au regard interrogateur de son patron. « Harry, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Je ne prendrai pas le risque de te perdre ou de lui laisser l'occasion de me frapper une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné ! »

Son mari soupira mais abandonna la bataille pour le moment. Harry était devenu très prudent avec l'âge et son métier d'auror mais aussi par son expérience quand il était plus jeune.

« Ne le tue pas, » capitula-t-il alors. « Je monte me doucher. »

« T'inquiète. Je ne suis pas Voldemort... Je garde le sale gosse et je prépare le petit déjeuner, » répliqua le sorcier.

« Le sale g... ! »

Nick Fury continua à s'indigner en silence, bien qu'il fulminait et criait. Il était juste soumis à un _silencio_. La magie ... Harry sourit, espiègle, se moquant du regard noir du directeur du SHIELD et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prépara des oeufs et du bacon pendant que l'eau chauffait. Il fit également couler du café.

« Mon dieu ! Seigneur ! Que cela fait du bien ! » s'exclama Phil en redescendant un quart d'heure plus tard.

Le sorcier sourit en avisant les cheveux humides de son mari. Il fit léviter une tasse emplie d'un liquide sombre vers lui.

« Avec un sucre et un nuage de lait, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Il n'y a pas meilleur nectar pour se réveiller, » soupira d'aise Phil avant de souffler sur son café.

« Ces américains, » soupira à son tour Harry avec dépit. « Le thé est bien meilleur ! »

« Du thé sans sucre pour toi, » rit doucement le moldu avant de venir l'embrasser avec amour. « Tu peux préparer un café noir pour Mr Fury ? »

Le sorcier grimaça mais obtempéra. Il agita négligemment sa baguette et une tasse fumante apparut devant l'homme au teint africain. Il ôta les cordes qui le maintenaient attaché tout en le mettant en garde.

« Un seul mouvement suspect et je vous ligote à nouveau, vu ?! »

Nick Fury lui jeta un regard noir mais ne fit aucun geste brusque. Il gardait la baguette en bois de houx à l'oeil. Si seulement il savait qu'il était capable d'user de magie sans baguette. Un hibou avec la Gazette du Sorcier entra par la fenêtre et hulula doucement pour annoncer sa présence. Harry se retourna et fit venir à lui sa bourse d'argent sorcier. Il paya le journal et se désintéressa totalement du directeur du SHIELD. Du moins en apparence. Il n'était plus assez Gryffondor pour ne pas garder un oeil sur un ennemi potentiel.

Alors qu'il le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, il lisait les nouvelles en diagonales, se mettant à jour sur les affaires britanniques depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas rentré au pays. Pendant ce temps, il laissait Phil discuter avec son patron.

« Vous êtes sûr, Agent Coulson ? »

« Certain, Mr Fury. Je suis encore capable de reconnaître le corps et le coeur de mon mari. »

Harry eut un rictus moqueur alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Phil avant de reporter son attention sur le journal.

« Vous vous souvenez sûrement de mon dossier, » continua Phil d'une voix calme. « Harry devait être mis au courant le plus vite possible et savoir la _vérité_. »

« Ce n'est qu'un civil ! »

« C'est un héros de guerre et un agent des services sorciers britanniques ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Vous deviez le tenir informé ! C'était une des conditions de mon nouveau contrat depuis mon mariage ! »

Harry passa une main sur la cuisse son mari et l'intima à maintenir son calme. Il était là dorénavant et il ne comptait plus s'éloigner de lui. Il allait devoir d'ailleurs aller à son travail pour faire une demande de mutation ou démissionner. Phil prit sa main et retenant un soupir de soulagement. Il la serra fort.

« Heureusement qu'Harry n'est pas du genre à croire tout ce qu'on lit ! » termina-t-il à l'adresse de son patron.

« Et maintenant ? » fit alors Fury.

xXxXxXx

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Harry entrait dans les locaux des Avengers avec une pile de pizzas. Il avait été muté pour qu'il travaille en collaboration avec les super-héros de la planète, un peu comme un agent de liaison avec les services sorciers. Il pouvait donc continuer de travailler en garantissant la sécurité de la planète dorénavant, et non plus seulement un pays, et protéger l'homme qu'il aimait qui, lui, travaillait toujours pour le SHIELD.

Nick Fury avait eu quelques problèmes avec ses supérieurs hiérarchiques puisqu'il avait tenu le Sauveur sorcier, le héros de guerre britannique, dans l'ignorance la plus totale et même pire, l'avait pris pour un danger planétaire. Il était à la limite de l'incident diplomatique ... Le sorcier Harry Potter avait sauvé les mondes magiques et moldus plus d'une fois déjà et était pour cela quelqu'un de très respecté. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Son mari était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Et le directeur du SHIELD avait osé lui refuser la vérité ...

Harry avait du aller la chercher lui-même par des moyens pas très légaux mais il avait eu des circonstances atténuantes. Il avait aussi eu quelques remarques pour usage de la magie devant des moldus mais là encore, sans plus. Ces moldus-là, il s'agissait quand même des Avengers, et ils étaient accoutumés aux choses étranges. Une de plus ou de moins ...

« Mr Stark, Harry Potter est arrivé avec les pizzas, » fit la voix informatique de l'IA.

« Eh ! JARVIS ! » s'exclama le sorcier, faussement boudeur. « Tu pouvais pas te taire ?! La prochaine fois, je viens sous ma cape d'invisibilité ! Ou je transplane direct dans penthouse ! Je pourrais avoir une chance de passer sans être détecté et faire une surprise ainsi ! »

« Aucune chance, » intervint Loki avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard. « Je peux sentir ta magie, Harry, même sous la cape de la Mort. »

« Et tu me gâcherais mon plaisir ? Toi, le dieu des farces ? » demanda le plus jeune, étonné. L'Asgardien sourit et secoua doucement la tête. « Occupe-toi plutôt de la reconstruction de New York et de tes élèves, Loki, » ajouta Harry, amusé.

« Je le fais déjà, » répondit le dieu en faisant apparaître un clone juste à coté de lui pour récupérer les pizzas et les distribuer à toute la maisonnée. « Je suis capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps depuis que le Seigneur Odin a accepté de me rendre mes pouvoirs. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela, Harry Potter. »

Ce dernier balaya les remerciements d'un geste de la main.

« Laisse, Loki. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être cru. Ta situation me révoltait et je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Surtout que tu semblais vouloir dire la vérité mais que personne ne voulait te croire. Cela a été un plaisir de t'aider, crois-moi. Et puis, entre Maraudeurs, il faut s'entraider, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour un membre de l'unité Avengers.

En effet, depuis deux mois, les deux sorciers faisaient une farce une fois par semaine. On ne savait jamais sur qui cela tombait. Sauf celui qui venait d'en subir une bien sûr. La seule garantie que les Avengers avaient était qu'en cas de situation d'urgence, la plaisanterie prenait directement fin et les petits tours n'étaient que très peu dangereux. Dans le pire des cas, quelques égratignures.

Ainsi, c'était présenté à eux durant ces semaines, un Thor en tutu rose dansant sur une musique de Ballet, un Tony Stark en femme, Clint Barton qui se faisait poursuivre par des cupidons armés d'arc et de flèches, et un Hulk qui avait fini non pas vert mais bleu.

« Qui piégeons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda le dieu dans un murmure.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'intima au silence et fit rouler deux fois son alliance entre les doigts. Loki sourit doucement et s'écarta.

« Je préfère te laisser totalement maître de la situation alors. Le verrons-nous ? »

« Bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant, » rit le Midgardien.

Ils rirent doucement tandis qu'ils se mettaient devant leur pizza respective. Ils furent rejoints par quelques autres qui tenaient déjà la leur mais préféraient malgré venir manger dans l'espace commun.

« Mr Stark, » fit une fois encore JARVIS. « Mr Thor vient d'apparaître sur le toit avec quatre autres Asgardiens. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Que viennent faire Lady Sif et le trio Paladin ici ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut surpris.

« Changement de plan ! » s'écria Harry en se redressant vivement, tout sourire.

Tout le monde sursauta en le voyant aussi énergétique. Le dieu du chaos releva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je prank pas souvent des Asgardiens ! On zappe Phil et on fonce sur Lady Sif ! » fit le sorcier britannique en partant vers l'ascenceur.

« Harry, attends ! » s'exclama alors Loki avec un sourire espiègle. « Il faut que je sois témoin de cela ! Je vais la charrier pour les siècles à venir ! Se faire avoir par un Midgardien ! Cela vaut le détour ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence autour de la table. Puis, tous les Avengers soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils ne seraient pas la cible de farces cette semaine. Mais à la différence des Asgardiens qui les détestaient royalement, eux les prenaient pour ce qu'elles étaient, des farces. Ils ronchonnaient au départ mais en riaient volontiers quelques jours plus tard.

« Bon, ben il y a de fortes chances que tu sois le prochain, Phil, » rit Tony Stark.

« Rien n'est moins sûr, Antony, » répondit pensivement Phil. « Harry est très changeant dans ses lubies pour ça. Et avec un autre farceur tel que le dieu Loki dans les parages, on est à la merci des pires phénomènes qu'ils puissent exister. Il n'en reste qu'un dans le monde qui peut encore les égaler et c'est un ami d'Harry alors, je peux vous dire que ce serait encore pire. »

« Un sorcier aussi ? »

« Oui, » soupira Phil. « Mais leurs blagues sont amusantes la plupart du temps. Cela ne me gêne pas plus que cela. Cela pimente un peu notre morne existence. »

Le soir même, l'équipe Avengers était sur le toit à admirer les étoiles. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace des amis de Thor. Pourtant Loki était d'excellente humeur. Il arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui ne faiblissait jamais. C'était un signe que quelque chose de magnifique – à ses yeux – était arrivé.

Phil s'approcha de son mari avec un verre de vin. Il le laissa se redresser de son télescope et vint l'embrasser avec amour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux amis de Thor pour qu'on ne les voit pas ? » demanda-t-il à son oreille.

« Mais enfin, ils sont plus que visibles, » rit doucement Harry en s'écartant doucement. « Tu ne vois pas les quatre petits lapins aux pied de Thor ? »

Le moldu jeta un oeil dans la direction du Dieu du Tonnerre.

« Ceux qui se cachent derrière lui, sous son siège ? »

« Tu en vois beaucoup d'autres, des lapins ? » demanda le sorcier, amusé.

« Non. Et je suppose que le lapin blanc avec un coeur rouge sur son pelage, c'est cette Lady Sif. »

« Dans le mil. Mais de l'autre côté, il est marqué 'Loki'. Et elle n'est pas contente, » avoua Harry avant d'éclater dans un rire clair.

Les lapins en question fusillèrent les deux sorciers du regard. Mais Loki avait avoué haut et fort qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien et que tous les honneurs de la farce revenaient au sorcier de Midgard. Ce dernier le remercia chaleureusement avant de se faire tirer par son mari pour un moment intime et plus que romantique. Car si Harry n'avait pas fait sa farce pour son époux, ce dernier lui avait préparé une petite surprise.

Un petit dîner aux chandelles. Il y avait quelques éléments de magie mais le sorcier reconnaissait la touche Weasley. Georges ... Il sourit.

« Rassure-moi, il n'y a aucun de ses produits spéciaux dans la nourriture... »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, Mon ange, » rit doucement Phil. « Je voulais une soirée un peu magique pour célébrer l'anniversaire de notre rencontre. » Il l'embrassa tendrement. « Mais demain ... »

« Je vois, dès que tu as appris que j'allais te faire une farce, tu t'es dit que tu allais me surprendre avant, c'est cela ? Et George n'a pas résisté à l'idée de t'aider. »

« Tu as tout compris. »

« Je marche si on essaie d'avoir Loki aussi. »

« Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir piéger le dieu des tromperies. Je te le laisse volontiers, » susurra le moldu à son oreille.

Il continua à lui murmurer des mots doux à son oreille qui le rendirent un peu mais délicieusement fou. Il poussa son mari sur le sol, protégeant sa chute par un sortilège de coussinage informulé. Il sauta immédiatement le repas pour s'attaquer au dessert. Phil rit et ne se plaignit pas le moins du monde. Ils pourraient toujours manger le plat de consistance plus tard...

xXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin, Harry se servit volontairement d'un morceau de tarte que Phil avait posée sur la table. Il l'avait reconnue tout de suite. Loki qui était juste en face de lui en fit tout autant sans remarquer le sourire en coin de l'Agent Coulson juste derrière lui. Cela dit, les trio paladin et Lady Sif le remarquèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? » demanda Loki curieux alors qu'il se coupait une morceau de la tarte piégée. « Encore à découvrir les mystères de la technologie midgardienne ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, Loki, » répondit la femme qui pensait avoir compris ce qui se tramait.

Elle jeta pourtant un regard à l'assiette du sorcier de Midgard qui avait pris un morceau de tarte mais n'y avait toujours pas touché. Il mangeait plutôt quelques fruits tout en observant le Dieu du Chaos. Ce dernier dégusta le morceau de tarte.

Soudain, Loki prit l'apparence d'un canari de taille humaine et se mit à piailler en battant frénétiquement des ailes. La surprise fut totale pour tout le monde sauf Harry et Phil qui commencèrent à rire comme des enfants.

« Je te l'avais dit, Phil. Ca passerait crème ! Ah ... J'adore les produits Weasley ! »

Le Dieu piégé reprit forme humaine au bout d'une petite minute.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe, alors qu'il voyait tout le monde rire autour de lui et apparemment de lui. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

« Bravo, Loki, » rit Sif en se tenant le ventre. « Le Dieu des Farces qui s'est fait avoir ! Juste magnifique spectacle ! »

Le dieu farceur se tourna lentement vers Harry qui ne pouvait être que le seul à avoir osé et réussi un tel prodige. Il plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » répéta-t-il.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Loki, » rit Harry avant de prendre lui-même un morceau de la tarte piégée et de se transformer à son tour pour donner un semblant de réponse.

Quand il reprit forme humaine, se fut pour découvrir un Dieu du Chaos plié en deux sur le sol, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Aux Weasley ! » cria Harry en levant son verre. « Puissent leurs farces continuer de nous surprendre ! »

Phil, Loki et par la suite tous les autres levèrent leur verre et passèrent une excellente journée. Finalement, les farces n'étaient pas si mal...

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. En tous cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Surtout la fin. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir.

On se revoit pour d'autres aventures.

Plein de bisous.

Memepotter952504

PS : Joyeuse Saint Valentin pour ceux qui la fêtent XD


End file.
